


A Matriarch's Punishment

by PornForYourSoul



Series: DnD Porn [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Crying, Egg Laying, Giant Spiders, Other, Oviposition, Punishment, drow society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornForYourSoul/pseuds/PornForYourSoul
Summary: Fumnaynya tries to escape from the Underdark. His mother is less than happy upon finding out.





	A Matriarch's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I fell a little too in love with a valentine's one shot dnd character, and of course drows give and excellent excuse for... spider oviposition? Yeah.

Fumnaynya was thrown in the dungeon. He let out a yelp, falling down on the cold, dark stone floor. He stood up fast, already feeling the familiar prickle of tears in his eyes. The door was closed faster, and he could hear it lock the moment he slammed against it. 

“Please don’t leave me here!” He yelled, afraid. 

There was no answer from the other side. 

Fumi whimpered, slamming his hands against the door, pleading. He realized this was a punishment. He realized he had made a mistake. He should have never tried to get out, should have never tried to think he deserved anything more than the life he had been given. He had been stupid, so stupid for trying to escape from the Underdark. 

Stupid for trying to escape the tyranny of his Mother.

“Mother, please!” He tried to plead against the door again. The door was unyielding against his hands and he received no answer. “I know I did wrong!”

Silence.

Fumi turned around, leaning his back against the door. The tears in his eyes fell to his cheeks – they always did, he had always been such a cry baby, hadn’t he? A small, weak, cry baby, all alone now after his Mother – a Matriarch – had thrown him away to teach him a lesson. 

“Mother”, Fumi said again, desperate, as he slid down against the door, a sob escaping him. “Father...”

…

He sat down against the door, hugging his legs close to his as his tears soaked through the fabric of his pants. He leaned his chin against his knees, glancing around the dungeon. How long would his Mother keep him there? How long would she deem enough to punish him for his foolishness? 

The dark cave had a stuffy air, filled with large cobwebs. Fumi blinked through the tears, looking at the sticky webs. Slowly, he sat up, eyes tired from the crying. He reluctantly walked to the closest webs, investigating it. Might as well, if he was going to be here. It looked sticky and... awfully fresh. Fumi blinked. 

Fresh?

As Fumnaynya was gathering his thoughts, he heard something move. His small body jumped and he frantically looked around. Where did that noise come from? He brought his arms around his frame, biting his lip. He saw it again, in the corner of his eye and decided to do something. His Mother’s guards had taken away his rapier, but he still had his magic. He muttered the words, casting to defense himself.

Expect, nothing happened. 

Fumi panicked, as the something moved closer to him with its many legs. He tried to cast again, only to see nothing happen again in horror. 

It couldn’t be—A dead magic zone?

The spider caught to him as the realization hit Fumi too late. Fumi hated spiders, so of course there would a giant one here. The Underdark was full of spiders so of course there would be one here too to attack him. Fumi tried to escape its grasp, but he felt the giant thing sink its teeth at his shoulder. He yelled out at the pain, managing to get away. The door was a dead end, so his feet took him to the opposite direction. He ran deeper into the dungeons, defenseless without his sword and magic. The deeper he run, the more there were of those large, sticky webs. 

This wasn’t a good idea, but he had nowhere else to run.

Fumnaynya’s speed dropped. He leaned against the wall, having to stop. So very suddenly, he felt awfully lightheaded, the dark corridor swimming in his eyes. He panted, trying to focus as his vision blurred around the edges. 

_The bite_ , he found himself thinking,  _it had to be the bite_. His legs gave away under him, and Fumnaynya hit the floor as his conscience evaded him.

***

When Fumnaynya came to, he felt more than disoriented. His brain felt foggy and he had hard time placing himself. He blinked several times, trying to get his vision to work how he wanted it to. 

After a few minutes of clearing the fog out of his mind, Fumi was starting to get the picture. He was hanging face towards the floor in a huge cobweb. His arms had been tied with the web behind his back, not that it was necessary – whatever had been in the poison the spider had injected him with before made sure of that. Fumi’s body didn’t respond at all as he tried to struggle in the web, completely incapacitated. Tears formed at his eyes again. What was going to happen to him? Was his Mother really going to let him be killed here, like this? 

The cave was cold and Fumi felt desperately alone. He was only now starting to notice the alarming lack of his clothes – not that it really mattered, he was probably going to be eaten any minute now. He furiously blinked back tears at the thought, trying to focus on something else. Where  _had_  his clothes gone? Did the webs have some kind of an acid that had melted them away? If so, it had to be safe for him. Or at least, he wasn’t in pain or his skin wasn’t burning. Which wasn’t to say, he didn’t feel anything at all. His skin tingled in a strange, almost pleasant way. Fumi wondered if it was the assumed acid or from the poison.

He didn’t have the time to wonder for more. 

Fumnaynya felt the web move. The spider, it must have come back! He tried to move again, body refusing to respond. As a whimper left his mouth, he realized he could still at least make noises. And talk, he supposed, since his tongue sluggishly moved around his mouth.

Fumi was startled as the spider hovered over his lithe body. If he glanced around with his light pink eyes, seeing few legs of the spiders around him. Fumi’s breath quickened, tears again dropping to his face. Was this it? Was he really going to die here?

The tears stopped in shock as Fumi felt something against his back. He glanced at his side, trying to get a look of what was happening even if it was impossible. The – something – was heavy and slick, moving downwards on his body. A squeak left him as it slid between his cheeks. A cold horror settled in Fumi’s stomach. What was it going to do...? He whimpered as it clumsily stroked at his hole. His asshole clenched against the touch and Fumnaynya bit down on his lower lip. It seemed that whatever control he  _did_  have over his body was slight, insignificant against what was going to happen to him. 

And what  _was_  going to happen to him?

“No-- please--” Fumi gasped as he felt the appendage against him press at his hole. He was powerless to stop it, completely at the spider’s mercy as it forced itself inside of him.

Tears streamed down Fumnaynya’s face again. He felt the spider invade him deeper and deeper, the slick appendage thick inside of him, stretching his walls apart. He had never been touched like this and the stretch was painful, forcing Fumi’s insides apart. A chorus of broken sobs escaped of him as it thrust deeper. It moved out of him just to plunge back inside, working out a rhythm in violating him. Fumi felt scandalized that something like this was happening to him. He wondered, if this had been his Mother’s intention all along. Could she really have been able to plan something so dreadful for his son? Fumi let out a short shout when the spider hit something inside him. His face twitched as it kept hitting that spot with every thrust, making Fumi see stars in his vision. It was intense – too intense. He felt hot, so hot and he flushed as he felt his cock hard against his stomach. When had it gotten like that? Was he really enjoying this? Fumi sobbed again, the sound resembling a moan. He felt so full with the spider and it kept hitting at that sweet spot of his and Fumi saw white in the dark cave. 

Fumnaynya cried out when he felt himself clench around the spider. His dark dick twitched, spilling his seed at the webs under him. He moaned, high-pitched, whining when the spider didn’t slow down. It kept its pace, moving inside Fumi’s abused hole. He mewled in the overstimulation, begging senselessly for the spider to stop.

And to his surprise, it did.

The spider slowed down, making Fumi breathe hard in relief. Could it be bored with him? 

Fumi’s skin was burning, body enveloped in a strange heat, but still the droplet of sweat rolling on his temple was ice cold. The spider slid its appendage deeper inside of him in a slow, smooth movement.

“W-What are y-ou going to—what is happening--?” Fumi blabbered to himself, scared. His fingers and toes twitched as the spider’s part buried itself inside of him, heavy and prying him apart. His breathing was audible in the dark cave. He waited in fear as the spider didn’t move, lodged deep in him. His walls twitched against the spider, clenching on it in an almost desperate manner.

Fumi gasped when he felt something bigger press against his used hole. He didn’t know what was happening, feeling his hole struggle with the too big intrusion, stretching him beyond his limits. His face twitched, eyes squeezing shut as the something managed to force itself inside of him. It travelled deep in his body, pressing at the point of pleasure in him mercilessly. It settled deep inside of him as a heavy weight in his stomach. Fumi didn’t get any time to rest when he felt another press at him, sliding inside. And another.

And  _another._

As they started to enter him in a faster pace, Fumi realized what was happening. _Eggs_ , he thought hazily as another one pressed against his prostate on its way deeper,  _it’s laying eggs in me_. Fumi knew that was bad but worse yet, he could feel that he was hard again. He moaned, the tears creating streaks on his face. He didn’t know if he should moan in pleasure or to scream in the horror of it all, but the sensations taking over his body decided for him when long, sweet moans spilled from his dark lips.

So preoccupied, Fumnaynya didn’t notice the other spiders approaching. His arms twitched against his back – was he gaining his mobility? - when the final egg made its way inside. He felt so close, so on the edge of that mind-blowing pleasure, and his body twitched around the spider, trying to milk it into giving him that final push. His cock throbbed painfully, desperately, wanting to reach its climax.

Fumi didn’t need to wait for long. The spider’s appendage throbbed inside of him, gushing out a thick, sticky liquid in his passage. There was too much of it and Fumi could feel some of it leaking out, down on his dark, freckled thighs. He moaned in desperate pleasure, cum again shooting under him as his ass came around the spider as if it was trying to get every drop of what it was giving him out of it. 

Fumi felt like he was still coming when the spider pulled out, leaving his gaping asshole to clench around nothing. He sobbed at the emptiness, at the shameful need to be filled again. His cock leaked a thin, continuous stream of clear liquid under him, half hard. His body squirmed weakly in too many sensations, the fullness of his stomach a strange feeling. 

_He felt so full._

Fumi focused on his surroundings again when another spider positioned itself above him. He looked around, only now noticing the countless giant spiders gathered around him, stuck in the walls. His thoughts stopped in their rails in silent panic. How many were there? Surely he would die before they all could have their turn! What were the chances of Fumnaynya coming out of this alive?

His thoughts were cut short as the new spider plunged itself inside his leaking hole. Fumi cried out, moaning; it was bigger than the last one, still sliding inside with ease until it nudged against the eggs laid deep within Fumi’s body. It started to fuck him in a fast pace, reaching too deep in him with every thrust. When the cum spurted out of Fumi’s cock, leaking weakly out of him, he wondered in some part of his mind if he was broken. Why else would being fucked by a giant spider make him see stars in the most horrible of ways? Why else would the feeling of being filled by so many eggs make his cock so hard against his body? Surely those were only things that happened to broken people.

The spider did as the last one had done. Fucked him. Buried itself deep, too deep. Laid its eggs inside Fumi’s pliant body. Filled his insides with its own liquid. Left him empty, gaping, its juices leaking out of him and full of eggs.

And it happened again. And again. And  _again_.

Fumnaynya was fucked and used, bred by so many different spiders he felt like he would lose his mind. He couldn’t think. He felt too much. He couldn’t even get hard anymore, his cock pathetically leaking an almost continuous stream of watery cum. The tears – of what, he didn’t know – didn’t stop. He didn’t know how long it lasted, for hours, for  _days_. So many eggs were laid inside of him. His stomach was heavy under him and he could feel the eggs move around as more spiders crawled around him, using him for their mindless breeding. He passed out multiple times, only to be awoken to the pain of being stretched painfully, obscenely wide as multiple spiders forced their appendages in his poor, abused hole, shoving so many eggs inside of him he thought he’d explode.

He was a drooling mess, eyes rolled back in his head as more thick liquid leaked out of him – he was too full for it to stay in, eggs sliding out of his stretched hole when a spider wasn’t filling him.

Truly Fumi was drowning in bliss as eggs fell out of him, only to be replaced with new ones deposited deep, snug in him.

***

Fumnaynya felt empty. He didn’t like being empty. Why wasn’t he being filled? Why did he feel so empty?

“Hey, he seems kind of out of it. Do you think he was here for too long?”

Fumnaynya heard talking, but couldn’t focus on the words.

“Let’s just take him back and hope he’s not broken. Otherwise the Matriarch won’t be happy”, the other guard said, looking at the twitching, whimpering mess that Fumnaynya had become during his five-day punishment.

“Woah. Do we have to take him back right now? I mean, I bet we could have some fun with him. “

The other guard looked at her friend, unimpressed.

“Really? Him ? If the Matriarch finds out—”

“Which she won’t, if you don’t tell her—I know he won’t , he probably wouldn’t even realize what’s happening to him! C’mon, cover for me?”

The other guard sighed.

“Fine, I’ll cover for you. Just- don’t take too long, alright? The Matriarch wants him cleaned up before she talks to him.”

The guard licked her lips, looking down at Fumnaynya’s debauched body.

“Don’t worry – this won’t take long.”

She knelt down to the drow on the ground as the other guard turned away, shaking her head. 


End file.
